<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】My Dear Lieutenant by Nandinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105491">【带卡】My Dear Lieutenant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger'>Nandinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>二战后<br/>剧情有 🚗有<br/>一个很漫长日常的单恋成真的成熟男人爱情故事<br/>bug有 专业人士不要喷我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.尘封的记忆</p><p> </p><p>1961年9月</p><p>这是战后的第十六个年头。卡卡西乘坐着已然被翻新重置的绿皮黄条火车，启程踏上了去往伦敦约404英里的路程。窗外小雨连绵不断，阴云笼罩在天空中让人无从得知此时为早晨亦或傍晚，不时的还伴有几声雷鸣，带着鸟雀嘶哑的鸣叫声，让人如同置身一片未被开荒的原始森林中。轴箱带动着轴将牵引力传到轮对上，发出的“咯噔”声因着一层较厚的玻璃车窗才未显得如此吵闹。车窗外，悠悠掠过的风景如同油画般，加上车厢内暖橘色的灯光与跳上膝上的猫咪，一切都显得平常却又特别。</p><p>这一节车厢内都为英国人，不时有几位用着法语交谈的老先生也只是在当初被派往支援法军时临时学会的几句口语。他们穿戴着整齐划一的各色衬衫与墨色外套，不时还要戴着顶黑帽压低帽檐对着从过道推着银制小推车穿着褐色的服务生马甲的小姐说道：“小姐，请给我来杯威士忌，谢谢了。”车上并没有太多的异国人，所以在餐品与酒上也单调的只有英国本土的菜肴与威士忌。</p><p>委婉谦虚，是卡卡西对他们的第一感受。这也许是父亲给他的印象，又或许是生来骨子里就这样觉得。这让他想起十六年前北部边区防御战时那位和他一同戴着顶钢盔匍匐在战壕中避着飞弹炸起的尘土时还要骂骂咧咧的盟军，他也是位英国人，只听说从小是个孤儿，十五岁便被拉到了军营里训练。</p><p>卡卡西自认自己并不擅长去记住一个人的长相，连名字也不太擅长。多年以来的战争让他在摸爬滚打中视力与听力极速下降，脑震荡带来的后遗症也久久消散不去。只模糊记得他那张沾染上炮灰泥土和拔干的鲜血的脸，黄褐色的p37军服，以及那把深棕色的李恩菲尔德步枪。那是当时英军士兵最常见的装扮，所以他一直都没能忘记。</p><p>他不擅长使用轻机枪，而他的搭档不喜欢步枪，不知从何而来的巧合，两人在对视时迟疑了片刻那人便用着一口流利的英语问道:“换不换？”军装有别，卡卡西虽用的极为不适，但也不太想和所谓的“盟军”交换枪支。兴许那人是认为他听不懂英文，转而又用着蹩脚的法语问了一遍，赶巧一颗炮弹向着他们的阵地来，卡卡西大吼了一声“趴下！”后起身按着那人两人一起快将脸都给贴进了土里。男人还有些惊魂未定，拍着剧烈起伏的胸膛深呼吸咽了口唾液缓解着暂时性的耳鸣。</p><p>“给你，把你的给我。”卡卡西将手中的M1924/29沙捷里拉轻机枪取下递去了他身旁，不等对方回神便喘着粗气拿过了那把李恩菲尔德步枪，将尚有余温的枪托抱在了怀中后拍着身上无论怎样都仍是灰扑扑的军装做着暂时的休息。</p><p>“你会说英文啊。”男人笑了笑，赤裸出的粗壮小臂搭上了他的肩，两人一同躺在战壕里，背后靠着的泥土掺杂着石块与各种不知名的碎片有些硌人，望着灰蒙蒙的天空，太阳被遮盖着如同将最后一丝希望都给埋藏了起来。“等那群德国佬被赶出去了，咱们一起去喝杯酒怎么样？你请我喝红酒，我请你喝威士忌。”</p><p>卡卡西对战中的余暇感到些许的懈怠，但又很快振作起精神来将他的手臂给从肩上推了下去，眼神中的戾气灰沉的如一头野狼，缓缓说出句“先打赢这仗再说吧。”后便转身专心投入了战争中。</p><p>他不是个健谈的人，不太喜欢对方的自来熟，且对方并不是自己国家的人。尽管血管中流淌着一半的英国血液，但卡卡西也并不认为自己具备所谓的“绅士风度”和“儒雅含蓄”。话虽如此，他在看着眼前那位有些鲁莽的英国男人时却丝毫不觉得格格不入，和他交谈时如坠入了一层厚厚的软云中，软绵绵的，无需过多的形式化或礼仪化。</p><p>卡卡西清楚的记得那是1945年的1月12日，他与他的一众战友和盟军在几乎弹尽粮绝的情况下强撑了五天。期间下过暴雨，让枪炮都哑了声，使他们得以有片刻残喘的时间；也下过雪，冻得大家在一起报团取暖，头盔的盔沿上积了层半厘米厚的雪。他们用着两种不同的语言，却都互相捧场着笑出声。英军的军服加了一层软绒，为了照顾同行的法国盟军，大家都毫无顾忌的挤着、拥着度过了那个漫长、凄冷的冬夜。</p><p>凌晨时，那男人起身去解手，不得不将他枕在了别处，但卡卡西一向都为浅眠，很快便因后背没了遮挡而被冷风给冻醒了过来，睁开眼在一片漆黑中看着站起身往外走的他。他的背后是贫瘠起伏的土地，炮弹将其摧折得千疮百孔，凹陷的深坑里连棵残枝败柳的残骸都未留下，显得格外的凄凉，当刺骨的寒风扑撞到脸上时，连在那面罩之下的皮肤也被吹的血红一片，而男人却光着膀子把军装留在了原地，连同那顶仿佛快被冻裂的帽子一起，留在了他身后。</p><p>男人用着极小的声音冲他说道：“解手。”</p><p>卡卡西“嗯”了一声，转过头来不再去看他。他听到男人解开皮带的声音，随即便是那水流声。不过须臾间，他便回到了原位为了不惊扰熟睡的士兵们而小心翼翼的躺了下来。他的前胸贴上了卡卡西的后背，头盔被男人重又戴回了头上，脱下的军服被他利索的穿上，衣料摩擦间的“沙沙”声并没有惊醒旁人。衣物下摆随着男人搭在他腰间的手盖住了他的后背、他 的臀部，他能感受到男人的心跳、呼吸、甚至更细微的那喷洒在后颈的热气。那是他在战争中第一次丢弃了梦魇与戒备而安睡的夜晚，他甚至还梦到了那条熟悉的潺潺流淌塞纳河，那曲用萨克斯演奏的悠长法式小调……</p><p>1月17日的傍晚，德军节节败退最终将原驻守北部边区的士兵全部撤走，让出了原本属于法国的土地。英军收拾着行囊准备转身投入下一场战争中，在不多的喘息时间中，卡卡西抽空去了一趟临时建成的“医院”。他的养妹兴许认识这位黑发的英国士兵，毕竟他从同行的士兵口中得出，那位男人对他的妹妹似乎有着别样的情感。</p><p>那间医院的样式卡卡西已不是很记得清了，只记得从入门处起，一旁简陋的病床上躺满了残缺不全的人体，或是腹部腿部被子弹打出血洞，或是被炮弹直接炸伤半边身子，手臂断了只剩下半段不知遗留在战场的哪个角落。他有些胆颤心惊，为他们祈祷的同时暗自谓叹自己的走运。他上了楼去，前脚刚敲响那位战地医生被刷上白漆的实木门，后脚那位男人便开了门走了出来。两人相视了片刻，男人冲着他笑了笑将手中的向日葵背到了身后，从腰间的小包里拿出块未拆封的压缩饼干来。</p><p>“给你，也算是个纪念吧。”</p><p>卡卡西这才注意到他那身焕然一新的军装，和这几天以来一直穿在身上的那套区别并不大，但他也说不上来哪里不对劲，或许是这套崭新的军装与向日葵很搭调，又或许是难能的大晴天让他有些不适应，总之他现在浑身难受，站在原地僵硬着也没进门去也没接过带土手中的压缩饼干。</p><p>“不要吗？试试吧，听野原医生说法国的压缩饼干味道和这不太一样，你应该会觉得很新奇。”</p><p>男人说着，不容拒绝的递到了他面前。卡卡西只能礼貌的笑笑接了过来，退了一步低头撕开了那层包装纸，当着他的面咬了一口，勉为其难的露出个“好吃”的表情来抬头眯眼笑着。那真是太甜了，有着玉米和萝卜丁的味道，硬不算什么问题，但他吃不惯太甜的东西。</p><p>“不好吃吗？”</p><p>“怎么会……”卡卡西将嘴中咀嚼着的饼干咽了下去清了清嗓子，“很好吃。”</p><p>男人沉默了会儿，那双澄澈的黑瞳中的喜色黯淡了下去，卡卡西忙辩解道：“确实很好吃，只是我不太喜欢吃太甜的食物。那个…抱歉了。”</p><p>和他齐高的男人拍着他那件还未换洗的军装外套的肩部，表情完全不见先前的苦恼，爽朗的咧嘴笑了起来。</p><p>“我不是那么小气的人。你刚才是觉得我在生气吗？不会的，”他看了看挂在墙壁上的钟表，收回了手有些匆忙的说着，“我该走了，马上到集合时间了，你也抓紧回去吧。很高兴能认识你，期待再次见面。”</p><p>话音刚落，卡卡西还没来得及询问他的名字男人便有些狼狈的在走廊中小跑着去向了楼梯口，军靴踏在水泥地面上回荡着清脆的响声，他手中的那束向日葵花看起来格外的耀眼，就像他的那双眸子。很奇怪，他明明是黑瞳，但当窗外的阳光照进来时，卡卡西却觉得那仿佛变成了向日葵般的金黄色，就像被盛放在高脚杯中的白葡萄酒酒液，通体呈现浅黄色却又反射出日光的光粼来。</p><p>卡卡西叹了口气将剩下的压缩饼干装进了一直缝缝补补勉强还能用的口袋里，走近了房间敲响了房门。</p><p>“进来吧。”</p><p>少女的声音从屋内传来，卡卡西开了门走进去，一股浓烈刺鼻的消毒水味弥漫了整个屋子，他忍不住转过身子咳嗽了两声才在木椅上坐了下来。</p><p>她抬起头在看到来人时露出了个惊讶的表情，“哥哥，你怎么会来这里？现在应该抓紧休息才是。”说完，她站起身来走到了卡卡西身旁用湿巾擦着对方手臂上还未来得及擦去的灰土，一双杏眼带着那细长的蝶翼扑闪着，那件白大褂被洗的有些泛黄，在从洞开的窗户吹进的微风的吹拂下扬起不大的幅度。</p><p>“想来看看你。在那边一定很辛苦吧？你也要多注意休息。”卡卡西边说着，边站了起来虚抱住她，内心感到温暖的同时又五味杂陈。</p><p>野原琳是他父母在他六岁时收养的孩子，她父母与旗木家有着深厚的交情，两人在战场上牺牲后旗木夫妇便将她收作养女进行抚养，对待琳也把她与卡卡西看齐，绝不偏袒任意一方。之后夫妻两各自回国生活，卡卡西和母亲一起居住在了法国，而琳也就随旗木朔茂留在了英国。他的妹妹是位聪明坚毅的人，十六岁就跟在士兵的身后一同上了战场。他从不觉得她的存在是为了和自己争夺什么物质资源，相反的，琳对这些东西毫无兴趣，两人就像一对真正的亲兄妹。</p><p>“上级调派医护人员的速度很快，但有时还是难免出现人手不足的情况。虽然这样说着，但我觉得能为前方救活一个人都是好的。”卡卡西松了手，琳将用过的湿巾扔进了垃圾桶里，收拾着桌上的小物件装进小盒子中，背对着他继续说着，“哥哥你总是关心别人不照顾自己的，不要没等为国家牺牲就被病魔战胜了。说笑的，其实哥哥来找我是有事吧？让我想想，你是来找我要离别礼物的？或者说你又有哪里受伤了吗？”</p><p>卡卡西的目光落上了桌上的白瓷瓶，那是个素净的瓶子，瓶身也就10英寸长，只装着几束盛开的向日葵，一旁空出的位置显然在那之前是有别的花束安置于此。琳叫他时，他轻轻嗫嚅着说了句悄声的话，转而又回过神来回答道：“没有别的事，就是想来看看你，仅此而已。对了，刚才那位出去的人你认为吗？”</p><p>“哪位？那位长官？我认识，怎么了？”琳回过头来看着他怔了怔。</p><p>“长官？”</p><p>“对啊，他是09连队的中尉，虽说职位并没有多高吧，但他无论做人还是做事都是很不错的一个人。你认识他？”</p><p>“并不，只是互相说过几句话而已。”卡卡西顿了顿，想到对方的那身军装后沉吟了半分钟才开口问道，“你知道他叫什么吗？”</p><p>女孩冥思了片刻，拿出花束将瓶中的水倒进了水池中，边接水边回答：“不知道，他没告诉过我，但我听护士们都叫他‘宇智波中尉’，应该是姓宇智波吧。宇智波这个姓氏我不太熟悉，只听说过当年有个名叫宇智波斑的人拥有以一敌百的实力，无论近战远战都是数一数二的人才，之后因为不想再绞入战争中退出了军队，还和当时的司令官千手柱间打了一架，两人难分伯仲，之后的故事便不得而知了。宇智波其实是个充满军事气息的家族，战略精英数不胜数，这谁能猜到他叫宇智波什么呢？”</p><p>“宇智波……”</p><p>他睨着桌上的那张照片，应是刚冲洗出来的，新的没有褶皱，样式仍是几十年前的黑白照，女孩还没来得及收进自己的小盒子里。照片上的空间几乎被挤满，只留出一部分铅灰色的碧空，士兵们嘻嘻哈哈的穿着那身残破的军装勾肩搭背的拍着照，卡卡西认出了最左边的那位男人，确实，即使位高一等他也并没有夸张的架子或让人感到放不开，简直像个小孩子一样。但话虽至此，他也确实是个冲锋陷阵、进退有度、关心战友的人，无论是雪夜那晚还是平时的战斗中。他的子弹永远优先给予自己的部下，物资贫乏到只有最后一壶水也分给了别人。他几乎没有缺点，如果不把对英国男人那条条框框的审核放置在他身上。</p><p>琳顺着他的视线看了过去，一双眼笑成了月牙状：“那是刚才他拿来的，说给我留作纪念。对了，哥哥你要吃饼干吗？”</p><p>“压缩饼干？”</p><p>“嗯，你怎么猜到的？”琳从抽屉里拿出那块包装相同的饼干来，放到了桌上挪向靠近卡卡西的桌沿旁。</p><p>“实不相瞒，刚才我在门口遇到了他，他也给过我，但太甜了，我不太喜欢吃。这种东西如果不是为了填饱肚子也只有女孩子才会喜欢吃吧。”卡卡西不经意的说着，在琳听来却带上了让她觉得摸不着头脑的情绪。</p><p>“没有呢，其实和养父到了英国后我很少能吃到像法国甜品那样甜而不腻的食物了。那的女孩似乎并不喜欢吃太甜的，也许是觉得法国人更喜欢吃甜的才送给我的吧。毕竟中尉知道我虽然以英国籍入队但其实是个法国人的事。”</p><p>“你们关系很好吗？听说他挺喜欢你的，这样的男人确实是个值得交往的人。”卡卡西揶揄着笑看她。</p><p>女孩的脸立刻泛起了桃红色，垂下的棕发也遮不住她的羞涩，葱段般的玉指做着无意识的小动作，琳推搡着他羞愤道：“哥哥你快回队去了！……中尉他确实是很好的人，但现在战火不停熄也不知道什么时候才能等到胜利的那一天，还是让他毫无牵挂的上战场吧。”</p><p>卡卡西收了声，站在原地没了笑意，一双黑瞳定定的对上了她的棕瞳，旋即，他又变作了平常那副慵懒的样子。</p><p>“如果，我是说如果，战争胜利以后他向你告白，你会和他在一起吗？”</p><p>他的语气平淡，几乎听不出有多余的情绪波动，却又像一潭死水，平静之下是令人捉摸不透的冗长意味。他捕捉到少女的睫毛轻颤，呼吸不稳，最终极轻的吐出三个字。</p><p>“也许吧。”</p><p>卡卡西低眉看着眼前背光的人，面罩遮挡住了他快要展露出的情绪，他有些庆幸自己此刻并非毫无遮掩，全身上下被对方识破。他的心中浮起几缕阴云，如同颜料盘中的色彩都打翻混为一体，他感到烦闷袭上心头，却又无法做出不符合自己的行为来让对方觉得奇怪，于是他只是淡淡的勾唇笑着，边转身出门边说：“那我走了，保重。”</p><p>“嗯。”琳走出小隔间站在门前冲他的背影挥手告别，转身看到了那两块被人遗忘的压缩饼干，有些无奈的笑了笑。</p><p>1945年2月，法国全面解放。卡卡西所属的军队也被渐渐合并成为更大的师团，逐渐成为法军力量中的顶梁柱之一，随时听候差遣准备投身战役。但直到同年的5月9日，德国投降的喜报传遍了法国大地的那日，他也再没上过战场。他通过收音机知晓德国元帅向各国元帅、总司令、将军签署投降书的消息，他在心中为抗战的胜利感到无比兴奋，但随即而来的落魄却无论怎样都无法避免的在脑海中撺掇着。</p><p>那之后他再未见过那位宇智波的男人，连同自己的妹妹一起，两人如同人间蒸发般再未出现。</p><p>1948年时卡卡西回了英国和父亲一起生活，这才知道琳早在47年时便去往了法国陪着母亲开了个小诊所一起过着清闲而又充实的日子。两人最近的联系也能追溯到同年的那通2分钟的电话。</p><p>卡卡西什么也没问，只是和母亲寒暄了几句，说了几句该说的话，到了琳这里便是长久的沉默。他并没有不可名状的敌意，只是说的话变得少了，更多的是不知从何说起。他在这位养妹面前一直都少言寡语，虽无微不至，却总有层无形的隔阂挡在两人中间，卡卡西不点破，也不让对方察觉。因为这隔阂仿佛来源于他自身，和她并没有关系。</p><p>退出军队后父亲给他找过许多的工作：警察、老师、销售员、甚至是编辑，但都被他婉言谢绝了。他的高中生涯只进行到一半便被国家征兵给征去了部队中，他学历不高，但懂的也不少，事实证明就算没了那几年的书本知识他也过得很好。最后他顺从了自己的心意做了一位摄影师。就像现在这样。</p><p>卡卡西将膝上的笔记本合上，望着窗外仍在下雨的天轻叹了一口气，窗上起了一层水雾，但很快又被调皮的孩子用手指涂画着现出窗外原本的景色，真实的，却又看不清的。</p><p>这十六年来他很少再去戴曾经墨色款式的面罩，他起了个化名，用着一副新的面孔去融入这个对他来说陌生却又熟悉的国家，他结识新的朋友，有了新的圈子，遇到了形形色色的男人女人，但却再也找不回当初的那份悸动。</p><p>如果他不说，甚至没人知道他曾经是位士兵。</p><p>这期间向他告白过的人不在少数，他也尝试着去和女人谈恋爱，但他做不到坚贞不渝，当抱住对方时，他满脑子都是宇智波的笑容。英国对于同性之间并不是很保守，所以卡卡西也曾有过男性的追求者。他是位警察，高出他快半个头来，虽谈笑间有几分他的影子，但做起事来还是死板的英国绅士，卡卡西在犹豫了两天之后也委婉拒绝了对方。</p><p>宇智波。</p><p>这甚至都不是一个完整的名字，却让他在心中记挂了整整十六年。他认识伦敦那位开着相馆的宇智波鼬，认识他的男朋友，经营着咖啡馆的宇智波止水，甚至认识他的弟弟宇智波佐助，但他唯独不认识他。他摸索着记忆画出那一幅幅肖像画，那双军靴、那顶头盔、那把步枪、那束向日葵、那袖口的纽扣、那胸前的中尉军衔标志……</p><p>但他画不出那五官。每当落笔想要凭借记忆画出他的脸庞时，关于男人的记忆如沙漏中的沙般飞速消散，卡卡西于是再不敢去多想，落笔时也再未触碰过这片脆弱的记忆片区。他还未到垂朽之年，不能那么早就忘了他。</p><p>“先生，打扰了，要点餐吗？”</p><p>卡卡西摆摆手将笔记本收进了手提箱中，“不用了，多谢。”</p><p>“您客气。”</p><p>女人推着小推车向下一节车厢走去，高挑的身形在过道中走动着，只留下一阵不太浓郁的香水味。</p><p>卡卡西有些犯困，眼睛干涩的酸痛了起来，但他还是拿出了那本相册枕在膝上翻阅着。他不曾对旁人提起过那位男人，除了某次兴起问过鼬认不认识一位黑头发的宇智波中尉，这几乎成了他自己秘而不宣的心结。</p><p>“前辈，虽然我很想帮助您，但正如你知道的，宇智波的确是个军事气息浓重的家族，而且黑发的中尉也确实很多。每年入伍上战场的人不在少数，就算某天牺牲了也不会载入史册。”鼬的话如一盆冷水狠狠的将他原本燃起的念头给浇熄，只剩下原地半干半湿被火焰烙出一片煤黑色的柴木。</p><p> </p><p>那相册一页一页翻去，皆是英国不同的景色：威严耸立的曼彻斯特大教堂泛着雨水冲刷不去的古铜色，顶处的圆形挂钟下是被工匠精心打磨出的连绵花边，在碧日晴空下，这千年以来的古老建筑与周围战后新建起的设施显得新旧交错，一眼望去让人不由的产生了几分感慨；维多利亚拥挤的火车站站台；爱丁堡街头穿着苏格兰短裙唱歌的男孩；利物浦港口的喧闹工人；在日出下贝里克的金色海岸；伦敦的地标性建筑——被誉为“千禧之轮”的伦敦眼和门前那由八根罗马圆柱支撑起三角形平台的大英博物馆……</p><p>卡卡西几乎去过英国的每一个城市，无论繁华或是落后，光明或是肮脏，他都用那台父亲从德国带来的徕卡相机拍摄了下来，冲洗后放入相册中。他没有别的目的，其实他大可整日呆在一个地方过着平淡的生活，不用早起为了去往异地而昼夜不分的坐慢悠悠的火车，不用为了资金不足而发愁，不用在下午茶时间被突如其来的暴雨给淋得浑身湿透或是在阳光下晒黑自己裸露出的皮肤。</p><p>但他想找寻人生的意义，熟悉熟悉这片他相处时日不长但又可以称作“国土”的地方；其次，他想找到那位宇智波军官。这听起来荒谬可笑，但他确确实实的在这之上消耗了整整十五年的时间，他走遍大街小巷，每当看到有黑发的男人时他便忍不住多回头去看几眼，但千百次的回眸带给他的都是遗憾，在这茫茫人海中，他终究寻不到自己要找的人。</p><p>法国与英国气候类型相差不大，容易下雨，天气阴沉，不时转晴，在这儿伞是不能离身的。他腿侧那把黑伞是市面上最常见的样式，英国男人在雨天时都用它来保驾护航，满大街的黑色，就算是他路过卡卡西也不一定能认出来。</p><p>卡卡西想过很多，他到底念着他什么才会那么久都忘不去，这甚至在他的工作和情感方面都起了不小的影响。尽管这都是他自己选择的，对方并不知情。也许是对当时战中后背的那抹余温念念不忘，也许是他爽朗的笑容和戏谑的话语，但更多的还是因为他那不像“英国人”的英国人性子。特殊总会让人记忆深刻。就像春日绵薄云朵降下的雨露，夏日阴云密布的浅灰色天空，秋日青涩的果实，冬日暖融融的阳光。</p><p>四季不停思念的他。</p><p>在那本影集的扉页，持有者不顾护住第一张照片的塑料膜，用着较细的碳色记号笔写下了一串秀气的小字。</p><p> </p><p>「There's Everything Here. There's Nothing Here.」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02.他所向往的、他所期待的</p><p>四个小时的乘坐时间于卡卡西而言已是家常便饭，他小憩一会儿后睁开眼望向窗外便已是伦敦市区北面的尤斯顿火车站拥挤的月台。车厢内的人们拎着行李，拉着孩子从敞开的火车门鱼贯而出。卡卡西随着人群出了车厢，提着方形的牛皮箱，寻找着等候他的人。</p><p>“前辈，这里。”男人的声音快被喧闹的人群给吞没，他抬起手臂挥着，那头柔顺的墨色长发在一众卷翘的棕发与黄发中格外显眼，随着身子的动作与风的吹拂发丝纷飞着如溪边垂下的柳条。</p><p>卡卡西侧身回头看到了他，走到了他身旁和人并肩走着一同走出火车站。</p><p>“还麻烦你来接我了，真是不好意思。最近相馆工作还忙吗？”</p><p>“这不麻烦，前辈说笑了。”鼬轻声笑着将一直垂在身侧的手收进了风衣口袋中，听着街边风笛的演奏声有些心旷神怡，“最近我这边工作不太忙，但止水那边就比较忙了。下午时相馆都是雇人来看店的，他那儿人手不太够，最近资金花销有些大，止水他也不得不省着点用……虽然我们有了自己的房子和车子，工作也稳定了下来，但止水说想以后闲下来就去周游世界四处逛逛，所以现在他每天都累得不行也还是在坚持着...”</p><p>他话语中的带上了几分叹惋，但还是难掩丝丝缕缕蜜一般的柔情。</p><p>“有这想法挺好的，一起去看看风景也不错。”卡卡西说着，莫名想到了自己上。和伴侣一同旅行是他想过却又难以做到的事，他和鼬认识了约有四年，起初还不太能习惯他对着自己诉说感情中的琐事或是未来的想法，但久而久之这种心境从刚开始会去有些许的羡慕变作了一种对生活的向往，正如鼬最初喜欢说些浪漫的事，但时日一长，他更多的说的是油盐酱醋的生活场景。</p><p>从对生活充满新鲜好奇直至最后趋于平淡，归于岁月，其实不过短短几年。</p><p>天空紧绷着黑云的幕布，男人和女人们都急匆匆行走着仿佛在追赶云的脚步，雨珠落到了他藏青色的外套胸前挂着的徕卡相机上，蔷薇色的薄唇藏在浅紫色的围巾下，那双眼仿佛也蒙上了一层水雾。</p><p>“快下大雨了，我先送您一起去止水的店里休息一会儿吧。等雨停了再去摄影也不会太迟。我是说，您可以先去那喝杯红茶，吃些甜点再动身，止水母亲最近教了他些制作法式甜品的技巧，您应该会喜欢。”</p><p>“嗯，你安排就可以了。”其实无论是法式下午茶或是英式下午茶在他看来差别都不是太大，他一般只吃几块曲奇，待那杯滚烫的红茶变得温凉后他才打起几分精神来重新开始“工作”。</p><p>两人走到鼬的梅赛德斯W128车侧拉开了车门，这辆车从58年卡卡西刚认识他时便一直在，过了四年，那釉红色的车身和牛乳色的车顶却不见褪色半分，只是在光泽上黯淡了些。</p><p>行驶在熟悉的道路上，两旁的藤萝三五斑猩的将砖红色的墙壁染上了浓郁的青色与玫瑰的血红色，降下的雨水打上行人的伞顶，迎合着大风，将那一把把黑伞吹得四处摇摆，最后落到车顶，将车内原本静谧的气氛给打破。</p><p>“您还没找到吗？”鼬摁停了车中欢快的小调，犹豫了许久才问了出口。</p><p>“还没，不过我想也不太会有机会找到了。”卡卡西抿了抿干燥的唇，手指勾着围巾边角的毛绒细丝缠绕着画圈。“嘛…其实我也不抱有太大的期望了。如果能遇到早该遇到了，何必又这样抱着那无意义的期盼度日。不遇到他也会遇到别的人不是吗？指不定......”</p><p>他没再说下去，但鼬多少也明白了他想表达的意思，没再应下去。的确，这杳无音信的宇智波说不好在一月之后的某次战争中早已战死，即使不这样去想，过了十六年了，这男人也该成家立业孩子都满地跑了。那奔往四十岁的男人，是他的前辈不愿泯然忘却的记忆长河中一颗耀眼的星。同年龄的男人如今眼角都已多了几条细纹，而他的前辈虽看上去依旧年轻较第一次相识时几乎没有任何变化，如被磨平棱角，温柔却又不真实。鲜少听到他用着这样的口吻说着丧气话，鼬不由的心涩了一番。其实他的肩头永远可以让他搭靠发泄阴郁的情绪，但鼬明白自己的身份，自己已经成家了，而他的前辈需要倚靠的肩头也不会是他。</p><p>“我会不会有些浮夸了，本来只是我一个人空想不切实际的事，还总是对着别人说个没完。嘴上说着再试试再等等，动身去往下一个城市后收获的就真的只有那座城市。你之前说我不是个耳软心活的人，但其实我现在已经不知不觉听着别人劝告舍弃掉很多事物了。”</p><p>鼬直视着前方道路的目光收了回来，降了速度侧头看向副驾驶上的银发男人，无语凝噎了片刻示意对方继续说下去。</p><p>“你知道我最近在做什么，其实我……不是一个太勤快的人，我只想安静的呆在自己的空间里看一整天的漫画书，现在的奔走劳累让我筋疲力尽，我都快忘了我最初想要寻找的是什么。”卡卡西深吸了一口气缓缓呼出，“也许我真的该听听身边人的意见去做喜欢的事，而不是一意孤行没有结果。没有安排的日程表真是…”</p><p>“您现在放弃也还不晚不是吗？”鼬笑了笑，“前辈的外貌和年龄一点也不符合，身边也不缺少追求者，为什么不安定下来成家立业呢？其实大家都只是普通人，止水是，我是，前辈也是，大海捞针的概率太小了，而人拥有的十六年屈指可数。当然我并不是在打击您，只是希望您能有自己的想法，不被别人所左右。”</p><p>半晌，车内又开始沉闷了起来。水珠被雨刮器无情的拨到了前车窗的两侧，发出的声响略显有些刺耳。身旁车窗上的水珠悠悠流淌着画出细长的水痕，未等完全落下便被推着挤着的后落下的给占了位置。眼前的伦敦格外朦胧，升起的雾气笼罩着这座优雅的城市，它如一位优雅的绅士，戴着金色细框圆眼镜，用雨声诉说着它的故事。</p><p>卡卡西撑起伞同鼬一起下了车，止水正避着斜雨动作迅速的将室外的桌椅搬回至屋内，显然他并未料到这场雨会如此之大，都快能没过他的鞋面。</p><p>“哦该死……这鬼天气来的真不是时候！”止水用着湿透了的小抹了把额上的汗，冲着一同帮忙的女客人叫道，“小樱你先歇会吧，我来就行，别把衣服弄湿了。进去等等，我给你安排位置。”</p><p>“你是在把我当成女孩看待吗？我比起佐助来差不了多少，能帮到你……呼…”嫩粉色头发的女孩抱着怀中摞起来的椅子往屋里搬去，豆大的汗珠从额角落下，她仍是不愿停下手中的动作，呼哧呼哧的上了台阶又小跑着回来进行着往返的工作。“是我的荣幸！”</p><p>鼬走上了前去一起帮忙，卡卡西也想做点什么，却被止水和鼬一同给带到了屋里坐了下来。三个忙碌的身影在店前进进出出，鼬干洁白嫩的手背擦去了止水鬓角的雨珠，止水愣了愣，恬笑着说着打趣的话。</p><p>卡卡西发了个呆，仿佛有半个世纪之久。他坐在吧台那儿盯着眼前的人来来往往，自己离他们仿佛很远，明明就在眼前，他却什么也做不到。心理暗示是最为可怕的，而他所想的往往也并不是太好的事，每当这样想时他却只能坐以待毙，没有同伴能真正理解他的想法。鼬是个很好的朋友，但朋友也只是朋友，只能是朋友。</p><p>说白了，他向往着这样的生活。</p><p>“前辈要来点什么吗？还是就继续之前的那样？”止水终于将阳伞下的桌椅全给搬回了室内，来不及换件新的衣服酒小跑着到了柜台后拿着本菜单递给了他。</p><p>“就按之前的那样吧，我不急的，止水你可以先去换件衣服。”卡卡西说着，转着高脚椅弯下身子提起了放置在地的手提箱，抱在怀里翻找着什么东西。</p><p>“对了止水，可以借你们的电话给我用用吗？”</p><p>鼬还在门口拉着处理着那扇不太新的玻璃门，眼下也只有止水是离他最近。</p><p>“当然，就在这，您可以进来用。”止水说着指了指桌前银灰色固定电话，“我先去换衣服，等会儿就出来制作您的下午茶。小鼬应该马上就好，您先等等他吧。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>卡卡西说着，将手提箱放在了桌上下了座绕了一圈进了柜台，手指拨弄着圆圈上的数字发出脆响的叮铃声。等候了约有六秒后，对方才接通了他的电话。</p><p>“父亲，我是卡卡西。我到伦敦了，现在在止水的店里，等雨停了我就可以去看看您了。”</p><p>“不用麻烦了亲爱的，你每个月来两次对我来说已经很不错了。我一个老头子也没什么值得看的，和战后的几个朋友一起聊聊天喝喝下午茶就很不错。对了，你母亲一天前打电话说联系不上你，那时你应该是在火车上吧。她说想你了，想让你回法国看看她，再住几天。”</p><p>“那我就在这住一晚，明天我就去希斯罗机场购买飞往巴黎的机票。”卡卡西沉吟了几秒，“那您不去吗？”</p><p>“我老了，不想再多走动。”旗木朔茂喝了口杯中的清茶徐徐说道，“你去就行了，多陪陪你母亲，听说琳已经搬出去没和她一起住了。你到了记得找电话亭联系上你母亲，到了家打个电话让琳也一起回去。她不是我们的孩子，不能太束缚她，但这点的话还是叫上她比较好。”</p><p>“小琳搬出去住也是理所当然的事，到了这年纪的女孩确实也该自由一点了。我很长一段时间没联系她了，我以为她已经结婚搬出去住很久了。”</p><p>朔茂笑出了声：“她结婚了会不通知你吗？说起结婚你们两真是一个都不主动，琳这个年纪也还说得过去，但你都快四十岁了，我也没有催促的意思，只是希望你能找到另一个人来充实自己的人生，女孩也好，男人也罢，只要是你的选择我都尊重。”</p><p>“......”卡卡西看着止水换了件衬衫从他身前路过笑着打了个招呼，一时竟忘了下半句话该说什么。</p><p>“您在和家里人通电话？”止水将冰箱中冻得晶亮的冰沙取出淋在了巧克力软泥蛋糕上，远远看着坐在进门处的椅子上休息的鼬笑着，同时关切的小声询问。</p><p>卡卡西点点头回以个微笑背过身子继续冲听筒那边说道：“您知道的，我并不是没有意愿，还请您不用多担心，其实我已经做好了下半生孤独终老的准备了。琳应该会如您所愿找到个好男人的，但我就算了吧，毕竟您也知道我对这方面不太擅长。好了不说了，我在和朋友们聊天。”</p><p>朔茂向来是说不动他的，该说能说动卡卡西的只有他自己。叹了口气，他踩着那双保暖的拖鞋又回到了围坐着四位老人们的棋盘边，嘻哈着闲谈起来。</p><p>卡卡西挂了电话坐回原位，鼬坐在他身旁杵着下巴翻阅着手中的书籍，他看了几行小字，大约知道了那是本《简爱》。</p><p>“您今晚要住下吗？”鼬抬头望着他。</p><p>“嗯。不过不用麻烦，我去住旅馆就可以。”卡卡西望着窗外没有减小反而愈发猛烈的雨势无奈苦笑，“看来今天没办法去摄影了，真可惜。”</p><p>贴在内屋钟表旁的温度计显示此时正为20摄氏度左右，而此时屋外最高不会超过15度。雨水甚至漫过了第一级低矮的台阶，看样子是要把这一个月少雨的日子在这一天给全数补回来。屋内播放着浪漫轻缓的爵士乐，水声被淹没在乐声中，人们仿佛并没有注意到屋外发生的事，下午茶的恬静时光依旧美好漫长。</p><p>“您的曲奇饼和红茶。”止水将餐盘放置在了卡卡西面前，顺带将盛有一把银叉和巧克力软泥蛋糕的盘子递给了鼬。“团子今天售完了，这个是我新学的，尝尝。”</p><p>卡卡西看着身旁的画面内心一阵复杂，转而拿出了纸笔忙着手中的事情来。</p><p>他画不出那五官不代表他不再去画那位宇智波。笔下是他的新画作，背景为止水的咖啡馆。圆球状的七彩小灯悬挂在天花板上，厚重的米白色帘幕被同色系的长带系在了窗户的两侧，每个软皮罗圈椅都垫了棉坐垫，灰白色的桌布上，鲜艳的玫瑰花如刚出水般还带着晶莹的露珠。画上的黑发宇智波正翘着腿，右手握住报纸一端，左手持咖啡杯象牙色的杯耳，尖头皮鞋的鞋面倒映着斑斓的光，栩栩如生仿佛沉浸在夏日的午后中。</p><p>“您最近又去了哪些地方？按您的性子应该不会半个月都只待在一个地方吧。”止水用手中的湿巾擦拭着高脚杯的玻璃杯壁问着。</p><p>卡卡西将口中的曲奇嚼碎后喝了口红茶解腻。</p><p>“事实上我确实在家待了快有半个月的时间。我最近总觉得很累，也许是上年纪了，不想再像朵蒲公英那样居无定所。”他开着自己的玩笑，将气氛逐渐烘调的幽默起来。“每次旅行花费都有些大，虽说这以后也是我的钱，但好歹也应省着些。听鼬说你们打算以后去旅行？”</p><p>止水与鼬相视一笑，“嗯，确实有这样的打算。最想去的是阳光下的海边或者静谧的乡村，但其实什么都可以。只要是和小鼬就够了。”</p><p>“止水哥！鼬哥！我先走了，井野还等着我一起去做作业。”</p><p>粉头发的女孩站在门口冲他们说着，还没等听到鼬和止水的答复她便撑着伞走进了雨中踩着那双因太大而显得有些滑稽的雨靴大步走远了去。</p><p>止水无奈的笑了笑：“这孩子…”</p><p>“她叫春野樱，和佐助是同班同学。平时都挺喜欢来止水的店里帮忙，挺热情的。”还是鼬贴心，一边用纸巾擦去了嘴边的巧克力酱一边启唇对卡卡西解释道。</p><p>“那佐助呢？”</p><p>“他最近和一位黄头发的小子出去旅行了，下周才回来，毕业了也确实不该管着他。他们走前还来给我道别送了礼物，但我没收。老实说那金发男孩有些热情过头了，送的东西嗯……都比较贵重，让人有些觉得过意不去。”</p><p>“你不觉得你弟弟的朋友对他有好感吗？”止水莫名来了句。</p><p>“他还没20岁，还是……先拦着他吧，这种事不能操之过急。”鼬苦口婆心的说着。</p><p>“…”卡卡西插不上嘴只能继续低头吃着索然无味的下午茶画着手中还未完善的画作。</p><p>“嘿！止水，结账。8号桌。”大胡子的男人摘下帽子夹在腋间露出头顶的那几缕发丝，轻快的步子下，他很快走到了结账台前拿出了钱夹。</p><p>“丹弗斯先生您该少吃点奶油泡芙了，再多的黑咖啡都解不了它的甜腻。”</p><p>说完，两人都笑了起来。</p><p>“好了不开玩笑，咖啡5英镑，加上您打包带走的甜品一共12英镑。”止水将账单拿出朝向他的方向。</p><p>“好的好的。”男人说着便毫不客气的从钱夹中拿出了15英镑放在桌上，“听说你们以后想去旅行是吧？多出来的就当是我对你们的祝福，如果有幸来到爱丁堡请务必第一个通知我，我一定大摆筵席为你们接风洗尘。”</p><p>“我先走了，我夫人估计有些不耐烦了。”那双蔚蓝色的眼睛滴溜转着，卡卡西看着他撑开伞走进雨中，驾着车扬长而去。</p><p>他在咖啡馆里坐了两个小时，一直到那杯红茶见了底，天边重又撕开裂缝将橘红色的光亮撒向大地，染红灰沉的阴云。卡卡西向两人道别后婉拒了鼬共进晚餐的邀请，乘坐着那辆有着彩色涂鸦的双层公交汽车随意找了家路旁的旅馆住下。</p><p>洁白的床榻，棕色的地毯，两盏床头灯发出柔和的光亮。他沐浴后穿上那件松垮的浴袍站在窗前风干了自己的银发，指针指向夜晚九点二十八分，他有些困倦，倒在床上后便昏昏沉沉的睡着了。</p><p>午夜时分，卡卡西被未关上的窗户吹进的凉风给冻醒了。浴袍大敞着，在月光下照出他乳白色的肌肤。他起身关上了那扇窗，掀起被子躺了进去。他突然想到些什么，不过很快便在心中打破了这不切实际的空想。</p><p>夜如刀割般漫长。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9月14日</p><p>卡卡西早起退了房吃过早餐乘坐的士去往了大伦敦希灵登区。15英里的车程，卡卡西有幸拍摄了几张窗外宁静街区的照片。事实证明昨天的那场大雨带给他的遗憾在今日又全数补偿了回来。</p><p>早晨起了浓雾，彩虹如架在天边的拱桥，唯是英国这岛国才能见到这般浓雾下的虹桥。</p><p>他从桥的这头，驶向桥的那头，从这个国度，飞往另一个国度。</p><p>一个半小时以后，飞机降落在位于巴黎西边的戴高乐机场。卡卡西没多做停留，出了机场便进了电话亭拨通了那个多年未曾拨打过却又烂熟于心的号码。</p><p>“母亲，我到巴黎了，您还住在原来的地方吗？”</p><p>“卡卡西吗？我还住在原来的房子里，小琳已经到了，你也加快速度赶来吧。”</p><p>卡卡西听到母亲那边传来的油锅发出的滋滋声和琳的说话声：“嗯，那我马上赶过去，您需要我帮忙买些什么吗？”</p><p>“不用了好孩子，你能来看看我就够了，食材什么的小琳已经买回来了，现在我们要开始做菜了，等会儿见。”</p><p>“好，再见。”</p><p>挂了电话，卡卡西站在有些吵闹的路旁排着队等待着的士的到来。他错过了最近的一辆公交车，就在刚才打电话时，对方的车轮还碾过水潭溅起泥珠落到电话亭的玻璃窗上。</p><p>站了约有二十分钟，他的额上都起了一层薄汗，被围巾围住的脖颈泛着热气蒸腾出的红，卡卡西难耐的松了松围巾露出姣好的唇瓣来，吐出一口与温度不符的热气。</p><p>坐在计程车上时，他整个人都紧张到了极点。他在思考自己进门该说的第一句话是什么，手提箱该放在哪个不占位置的角落，该先坐下还是先去厨房帮忙，和母亲该说些什么，和琳又该说些什么......</p><p>那明明也是他的家，他可以一回去就去泡一场舒舒服服的热水澡或者在厨房里哼唱着不知名的小调做着自己喜欢的菜肴。但时间总是容易冲淡一切，亲近、温馨、情谊，最后只剩下形式化的敬辞和客套话。他是最为畏惧这一套的，装模做样间的关系是最让人感到不适的。</p><p>他希望自己不会是，别人也不是。</p><p>的士在街口停下，卡卡西将一直持有的法郎支付给司机后下车步行到了门前。街后是条不太繁荣的商业街，基本上只有居住在附近又不想走太远的人们才会来这购物。而今天却意外的喧闹到在房前都能听到人们的交谈声。</p><p>他敲了门，急促的脚步声从屋内传来，在猫眼前，他保持着一贯的温柔微笑，提着手中略微沉重的手提箱等候着母亲或是琳来打开那扇门。</p><p>琳打开了门，惊喜的笑着，将还未来得及擦干的手蹭向了那条白底碎花裙上接过他手中的行李放在了玄关处。“母亲，哥哥回来了。”她扭头说完话便又转身看向了卡卡西上前给了他一个拥抱。</p><p>卡卡西的下巴抵到她的发旋，半分钟的来自家人的温存后，她轻轻松了手站到他身前。她的工作平时该是很辛苦，连从前那根合适的手链带着都有些要滑落的迹象，手骨与手背上的青筋格外明显，眼窝深陷，眉骨凸出，酒红色的长外套包裹着她瘦弱的上半身更显得弱不禁风。</p><p>他们谁都没先开口，不忍打破这一瞬的祥和。</p><p>如十六年前那般。</p><p>“你......”卡卡西看着她空无一物的无名指发愣，想来父亲说的话都是事实。</p><p>“怎么了？”琳顺着他的视线看过去，坦然的接受了说道，“确实如你看到的那样，我没结婚。这不是很正常的事吗？”她顿了顿，自己都觉得有些强词夺理，旋即补充道：“好吧并不是。”</p><p>“我一直以为你在法国这边应该早已成家立业，毕竟你是个土生土长的法国人，你爱这，且你的容貌并不差。但直到昨天，我去伦敦时顺带打了个电话问候父亲，我才知道你原来并没有如我想的那样。”</p><p>“你是说嫁给别人为了养育孩子而整天脚不着地的忙来忙去吗？我不喜欢那样的生活。”</p><p>“你怎么这样想。也并不全是，但如果你要这样理解我也...”卡卡西看着眼前的棕发女人叹了口气，“我也没有什么权利来说你怎样，毕竟我自己就是个反面例子。那你之后搬出去住只是为了想拥有自己的个人空间？其实我一直在想一件事。”</p><p>琳眨动着双眸，那双棕瞳如一汪秋池，漾出板栗的深褐色。她理着自己不能再整齐的衣领发出声上挑的气音：“嗯？”</p><p>卡卡西嗫嚅了半天，一副骨鲠在喉的模样，眼眸晃动间不经意便说出了口。</p><p>“你和那位军官还有联系吗。”</p><p>卡卡西甚至没用上疑问的语气，仿佛这事于自己而言是铁板钉钉的事。他虽然自己想过两人战后顺利交往结婚后的琐事，但这都是他自己的臆想，怎样都不可能误打误撞的变成现实。更多时候他其实更期待故事就是这样的结局，至少那时候他也算变相的成为自己的亲人。尘埃落定，不用大费周折的凭借记忆去寻找一位不知是否还存于世的人，想他时便随意找个理由去看看，两人还能一起出门去打高尔夫或是划船，尽管这都是建立在他已结婚的前提下。但只要他还在就够了，喜欢就够了，彼此还能联系就够了，都还存活于世就够了，在不在一起已经不重要了。</p><p>从二十岁时的情窦初开到如今三十六岁的细水长流，他越发看淡这段没有尽头的单相思。他用“对曾经战友的敬畏”来粉饰这在世人看来有些难以接受的爱恋，把一切堂而皇之的冠上“战友”、“友情”的帽子，但他又不肯对别人说起，那唯一的目的便是欺骗自己。把纪念曾经的战友作为信条，但只有他自己知道他忠诚的只是宇智波那一个人，而不是那无趣、条条框框的信条。</p><p>琳动作在肩头的手僵住了片刻，而后又若无其事的继续顺平衣领，却没敢抬头看向卡卡西。</p><p>“没有了。抗战胜利后他给过我一串号码，说有事可以打那个号码和他说。我之后拨过一次，因为刚出来工作那段时间太忙碌，和他聊了聊后便挂了。我记不太清那是什么时候了，好像是47年，三个月以后我再打过去已经打不通了。”她的语气平缓，词句却如一辆有着十六节车厢的列车驶过他的心头，压得他有些喘不过气。</p><p>“直到现在吗？”卡卡西有些不死心的又问道。</p><p>“直到现在。”</p><p>他看着眼前的女人，巨大的陌生感笼了上来，他一向不会怀疑她说的话，但此刻他无论怎样都觉得她在骗自己。因为“外人”而怀疑亲人？并非如此。</p><p>卡卡西睨了她一眼，解下脖颈上的围巾挂到一旁的衣帽架上。走过她身旁时带出一阵如他本人那般清冷的风，徒留下一句别有深意的话在原地让她自己思考。</p><p>“你说是那便是吧。”</p><p>母亲已经做好了饭菜，卡卡西进厨房时只用帮忙把菜端出摆放到桌上便可以。</p><p>纯用鸭油煎到脱离生气再经过烤箱烤制的煎鸭胸泛着红酒的色泽，远远还能闻到血丝散出的腥气与酒液混杂的甘甜香气；煮熟被碾碎的土豆泥底下是甜牛奶和黄油；焗好的蜗牛肉和沙拉酱、冬笋、香菇混合着，浇上一层白葡萄酒后香味扑鼻而来；被热油烫成浅褐色的蜂蜜淋在煎制的两面金黄的鹅肝上。</p><p>他母亲向来在做菜这方面毫不吝啬，也不缺乏经验与技巧。</p><p>饭桌上他们很少交谈，甚至做到了只有进食的声音。琳最先吃完后便赶着说要回诊所里工作去了。妇人还有些茫然的没反应过来，她便已经戴上了那顶卡其色的遮阳帽出了门去。</p><p>”小琳这次怎么出去那么早？你们都十多年没见了她还这样。工作忙是忙，但也该抽出时间来陪陪家人呀，这孩子真是忙了大半辈子了，也不知道停下来休息休息。“</p><p>”她可能真的有事吧。“卡卡西为她做着没必要的开脱。</p><p>”她能有什么事？诊所里聘请的医生护士也不算少，现在也还是午餐时间，要说她赶着回家带孩子我还信，但这......“</p><p>”别多想了母亲，琳毕竟不是你们的亲生孩子，还是尊重她的个人想法吧。“卡卡西吃了口碗中的土豆泥缓缓说着。</p><p>闻言，女人也不再多作言语。卡卡西说的话在理，她没理由去反驳，也做不到去反驳。</p><p>卡卡西中午时帮母亲洗完餐具午休了约一个小时便开始料理后院的杂草。他换上那双有些大的长筒靴子，手中拿着把园艺剪刀，为了动作方便将衣服换成了少年常穿的学院背带裤的类型，头戴一顶大遮阳帽，远远看去他仿佛就是个放假后帮母亲打扫庭院的学生。</p><p>母亲也小憩了一会儿，出门买了些食材和面包后便回到家开始忙活了起来。</p><p>下午三点整，卡卡西坐在庭院的遮阳伞下和母亲一起享受惬意的下午茶时光。</p><p>妇人抿唇喝了口小巧瓷杯中的奶茶，从胸前的口袋中拿出块绸巾来，脱下那架眼镜轻柔的擦拭着镜片。</p><p>“孩子，你怎么想的，关于移居英国。那天我的房门被敲响时我以为是你，但开门看到的是小琳。我说这话也不是不让你去英国，毕竟你父亲确实有些孤单，只是你们兄妹两突然颠倒了过来，让我花了几年来适应。嗯——不过你们怎样都随意，我也不该操心你们这个年纪的事。”</p><p>“没什么别的，只是想换个生活的地方，看看不同的景色，不时也能去照顾父亲。”</p><p>“哦好吧，我还以为你在那邂逅了一位漂亮的英国女郎。”</p><p>“比如？奥黛丽·赫本还是丽塔·海华丝，其实费雯·丽小姐也不错，但那都不是我的，我也没什么兴趣。”</p><p>妇人笑弯了腰，披在肩头的浅咖色牛油果图案的披肩顺着滑落了下去，瘦到皮包骨头的手指弯曲着又揽了上肩。</p><p>“你可真是个幽默的孩子，比小时候开朗多了。我还记得你那时穿着一身背带裤，一直到膝盖那里，”女人坐直了身子用手比划到了膝盖处，“背着个小书包，戴着你父亲给你买的面罩，手里还提着一袋吐司，那双小皮鞋现在都还在地下室的小柜子里放着呢，这才多久你就成一个大人了......”</p><p>卡卡西侧头垂眸看着她裙子上的图案，不知在想什么，却再没接下去。</p><p>晚饭时间琳也再没回来，卡卡西吃过晚餐洗澡后便呆在房间里绘画。他上学时对绘画与建筑便很感兴趣，摄影可以说是一个不错的办法，他可以临摹下建筑物的形态，也可以拓宽自己的眼界。</p><p>窗外，巴黎的夜空星光点点，成排的楼房，高耸的埃菲尔铁塔，翠绿的棕榈树，街道上传来的乐曲声，声声入梦。他关了灯搬来椅子坐在窗户旁，秋风吹起他的衫裾，他仍在想着琳的那番话和她低下头时不敢直视自己的表情。</p><p> </p><p>「她低垂着眸不愿看我，我不知道她在逃避什么，我想我们之间似乎并没有什么可以隐瞒的。但仔细想来是我先对她有所隐瞒的，我并未告诉她我对那男人究竟是怎样的想法，但同样，她的逃避让我无法安然入睡，我忍不住去想：她是不是一直和他在一起？她已经和他结婚了吧？但我又想不明白，她欺骗我的动机在哪？她不可能看出我的想法，那为什么她又要对我有所隐瞒？或者说她并没有隐瞒我，一切都只是我在自作多情。</p><p>没有定数的回答总让人焦躁难安。</p><p>                                         14th Sept 1961 」</p><p> </p><p>他借着月亮照进桌上的光写下这段自说自话的苦闷与猜想，指针指向午夜十二点时，他仍是毫无困意。寝室内有一台老旧的唱片机，喇叭上金色的纹路早已开始脱落，一旁堆放着几张黑胶唱片和胶木唱片。</p><p>这是15日的第二个一分钟，他的寝室中传来了肖邦第十号小夜曲的演奏声。</p><p> </p><p>9月15日</p><p>卡卡西是被母亲强行叫醒的，失眠折腾的他直至凌晨三点才昏昏入睡，眼睑下月牙状的黛色眼圈被白皙的皮肤衬的格外惹眼。卡卡西在镜前站立了片刻，发尖的水珠滴到水池中激起一圈涟漪。出了洗漱间后，他照常站到窗前吹冷风回神。房间窗户朝向同大门一致，远远便能看到街道上的人流和车辆。</p><p>拂晓的晨光照进来，天空中不时有几只白鸽飞过，这仿佛是个好兆头，特别是在今天这个日子。</p><p>琳从一辆黑色轿车上下来，但那很明显并不是她的车。卡卡西在看到她时怔在了原地，原本侧过半圈想离开的身子也转了回来，手臂搭在窗沿，平静的看着眼前的画面。</p><p>车门打开，穿着一身黑服的男人下车来将手中的袋子递给了她，那男人一头白发，半脸的伤疤显得格外狰狞，楼层不算太高，他甚至能看清男人俊俏的五官，还有那遮住左眼的同衣服一个色系的独眼眼罩。他显得有些苍老，但卡卡西还是看出了他和自己年纪应该相差不大，且有些面熟。</p><p>”你真的不来吗？他昨天到的，进屋就问了有关你的事......我尊重你，只告诉了他说我们没有联系了。他现在就在家里，我不知道他是什么意思，但我觉得你们应该见见。“</p><p>”琳，你真的尊重我的选择就不该这样劝我。我很感谢你昨天中午急匆匆的过来找我说这件事，也感谢你愿意在我最困难的时候帮助我。但我......我现在见了他也不知道该说什么，他知道我变成现在这样会觉得难以接受的。“男人说着，那头白发悠悠在风中吹动着，如同雪色的麦浪。</p><p>”带土...你只是被误会了，你没有做错任何事，一切都过去了。对我来说你什么都没变，你简直就是个再好不过的人。我真的不希望你再这样对自己不自信了。真的。“琳提着那两个袋子站立着，玫红色的唇瓣被她咬得死紧。”今天是他的生日，你真的不来吗？他过几天就要回爱丁堡了，你下辈子可能就……抱歉我有点…你知道……说好尊重你的。”</p><p>“我知道你的心情，但你的意思是要我现在和你一起进去，然后在见到他时动作僵硬茫然无措再想到我们曾经的过往经历时莫名感伤？说实在的，我的圣母玛利亚，我现在的记忆还处在断片的状态，我怕他说起让我想不起的事让我觉得尴尬接不下去。我们不适合见面，不适合。”</p><p>”但你为什么总把自己想的那么不堪？你……“</p><p>带土皱起眉来强行打断了她的话说道:“我再说最后一次，我们不适合见面。”</p><p>“……”琳垂下了眼帘呆呆的看着石板路路面，转身朝着大门的方向去。“那我回家了，再见。”</p><p>”再见。“他站在原位朝着琳的背影挥挥手。</p><p>带土转身走回车旁，再次回头时，窗前银发的男人正一脸错愕的瞪大了眼望向他。两人的目光交汇着，带土在看到那双黑瞳与那条熟悉的伤疤时抑制不住的身子发抖，零散的记忆碎片全数拼凑到了一起，酸涩感从心头涌上鼻腔，握住车把的手颤抖着，他有些站不稳，独眼的目光所及之处过于狭窄，何况氤氲了泪水，眼前人的画面越发看不清晰。</p><p>他看到他唇瓣张合着，似乎是在叫自己的名字。这一眼仿佛过了几个世纪，带土迅速从这深渊中逃出，如做贼心虚般忽视过身后炙热的目光，火速拉开车门上了车绝尘而去。</p><p>他想回头再看看他，看他有没有下楼出门，看他是以怎样的表情面对这幅样子的自己，看他这些年来瘦了还是胖了，但他没有勇气。他连去看后视镜的勇气都没有。</p><p>如果放在十六年前他大可毫无顾虑的揽住他的肩膀说着打趣的话，但这些对于现在的他来说有些过于困难，甚至到了无法想象的地步。</p><p>他有些落魄，那头白发和半张脸的伤疤把本属于他这个年纪的精神给夺去，叹息交谈间他的沉着冷静也不似这个年龄的男人。这都让他不敢再去面对那位法国士兵，或者说他曾动心的那位男人。</p><p>他将车窗降到最低处，任由强风将纸袋吹的哗哗作响，单手擦着那唯一一只会留下眼泪的眼睛，心中生出的哀恸快将他吞没。他何尝不想去见见他，何尝不在每个孤独的夜晚想起他……</p><p>打着逆时针的方向盘，他出了那条街后如释重负的大口喘息起来，胸脯剧烈起伏间他感到心跳加速，浑身难耐，如千万只蚂蚁在啮食自己的皮肉。带土狠狠的掐了自己一把回神，不停的在脑海中给自己灌输着同一句话：</p><p>你不该去见他。至少现在的你不该。</p><p>但他已经等了十六年了，现在正是最好的时候，为什么又要临阵脱逃做个逃兵？</p><p>再多的劝说与安慰都是徒劳之举，只要想到自己这有些扯淡的十六年带土便想死的心都有了，更何况是去见他。</p><p>旗木卡卡西。</p><p>当他十四年前第一次从琳口中打听到这个名字时他便一直挥之不去。年少轻狂，二十四岁时的他心头炽热无比，怀揣着无比美好的希冀想要去找到他，但如今一切都变了。</p><p>卡卡西……</p><p>原谅我的不辞而别。忘了我吧，就如当初你在我脑海中险些消失时一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>钥匙插入孔中旋转了一圈后，老旧的木门发出沉重的响声。带土将袋子放到了沙发上换上拖鞋四处张望着，电视机后、柜子里、茶几上都不在。</p><p>“帕克、乌鲁西、乌黑、布鲁、古鲁克、阿基诺、西巴、比斯克，午餐肉罐头买回来了，再不来我就自己吃了哦。”</p><p>带土一口气说完也不带喘的，拉开铁盒上头的拉环将罐头放在了桌上。</p><p>前一秒还毫无踪影的狗狗下一刻便顺着楼梯一拥而下扑了上来，布鲁克因着体型而慢慢悠悠的走到他腿侧，笨重的上了沙发躺在了带土怀里蹭着。</p><p>“你这狗狗是要压死我吗？”带土笑着抱住了怀中的哈利犬，手指了指桌前的罐头。“午餐肉罐头，你不是最喜欢吃了吗？”</p><p>长着一身黑毛的大型犬似听懂了的摇摇头，缓缓从带土身上下来窝在了沙发的另一侧眯眼犯困。</p><p>“…这么多年也还是更喜欢睡觉。”</p><p>带土说着，动作放轻了将一层薄毯盖到了它身上，冲着还在进食的另外七只狗狗比划着，随后进了厨房准备今天的早餐。</p><p>一只眼睛不方便他在煎鸡蛋时又去热牛奶，但经过那么多年他也已经习惯了这样的生活。视角的局限并不妨碍他去看这个完整的世界，他依旧能看到拂晓的晨光，看到落日的余晖，看到浩瀚的星空和缥缈的圆月，看到那不属于自己的爱情。</p><p>“吃完早餐就去上班吧。”</p><p>他这样想着，今天又该是平常而又充实的一天。</p><p>仿佛什么都没发生。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>